deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alexthebomber/Dead Frontier 1
This is going to be a dairy for my playthrough of Dead Frontier. Before I start though I have to say that I'm going to to start the dairy from where I am now. If anything ties into something from before I stated writing I shall write about it. I might also try & make videos if anybody wants me to. Friday, May 4th, 2012 I wake up to the sound of an alarm. The outpost is under attack! I quickly get dressed & grab my trusty chainsaw. I run outside to a cacophony of noise: guns blasting, chainsaws roaring, undead & people both screaming in pain; just another day at Dogg's Stockade. I start up my chainsaw & join the battle cutting down zombie after zombie but every zombie I kill another 2 take it's place. As I start to give ground I hear I moan. I look behind me & standing behind me is a reaper. I try to run away but while my attention was diverted the undead surronded me. I tried to plow my way through the hoard of zombies before the reaper attacked me but to no avail. I suddenly felt a searing pain across my back. I yelled out in pain before I blacked out. The last sound I heard was the alarm signaling that the outpost is under attack. I woke up & looked around. Where am I, I thought. "Oh you're awake," I turn to see a doctor walking towards me."We thought you were a gonner. You took one of the worst beatings I've ever seen." "How did I get here?" I asked. "When the outpost was under attack a week ago, someone brought you to me. He said that a reaper almost cut you through & indeed he almost had. When the reaper cut you, he broke your left hip, almost every one of your back rips and your right sholder. A few of your ribs he almost cut clean through nearly killing you.. Your hip & sholder should heal within the week but don't use them too much or they'll just break again. As for your ribs, well I patched them up as best I can but it's beyond my skill to fix them, nor do I know anyone here that could do better. Although there's a friend of mine that might be able to fix them, but there's one problem: he lives in Pricinct 13. You are in no shape whats-so-ever to even think about going there. You need to get rest before you'll even be able to pick up your chainsaw, let alone swing it around. After a week your hip & sholder should be almost fully recovered enough to be able to fend for yourself but your sholder will never be the same. Try not to twist too much or you might rip open the scab which from what I can tell would be near-paralyzing." "Thank you for this," "Don't thank me yet, you're not fully recovered & we still need to decide on my payment. But don't worry about that now, just get some rest & perhaps in a day or so we can talk." "Ok" Category:Blog posts